The New Age
by Filmshipper
Summary: Hopeful a long story showing Hiro s adjustments to the life of both a superhero and going to "nerd school"


Disclaimer I do not own anything form Big Hero 6 I only own the story.

I know the age gap between Hiro and GoGo are little bit bigger but for the purpose of this story, Hiro is 15 and GoGo is 18.

Also one more thing I do have dyslexia and as I am writing this is I am just about to start my exams so there will be a few mistakes with grammar here and there and also the uploading time will very as well.

Now that that's out of the way lets getting on with it.

The blinding brightness of the flames lit up the night sky, smoke pouring high into the sky. I could do nothing but stair at the building, screaming, "Tadashi!" The screams of the people running away from the now burring rubble drowning out my screams of desperation.

I bolted up right in by bed heavily panting and my shirt and face dampened with sweat. I looked around the room in mild desperation searching hopefully for him. My eyes landed on the empty bed. My eyes saddened by what I sore. In the darkness of my room all I could make out on his bed was his hat.

That was the third time in the last two weeks that nightmare had awakened me. Sighing I lead against my beds back board while I closed my eyes desperately trying to get the scene that was permanently burned into my mind I slightly shook my head once again sighing.

I was slightly startled when I heard a soft voices calling my name.

"Hiro" the voice that produced this was Baymax.

I looked at his unmoving face covered by the dark ness "yeah buddy" my voice was slightly drained.

"I am measuring an increase in your emotional levels which is causing mild stress and therefore lack in sleep"

"yeah I know bud" I normally would scold Baymax for scanning me without my promotion but I let it pass this time. "it been happening for a while now" somehow I had managed to keep Baymax form hearing me all the times before so he never knew about my nightmares.

I could just make out the black dots on his face that were his `eyes` as he looked at me. "Emotional pain can be difficult and I recommend contacting friends and love ones"

I knew exactly where this was going "No Baymax don't call..."

My words were cut off by Baymax "contacting"

"Unbelievable" my words were a sigh as I lightly hit my head on the back of my wall in attempted to no get to annoyed at Baymax.

"only one response, GoGo" the little screen on Baymax lit up there was an image of GoGo in a tired state but still slightly awake.

"What?!" her response was an agitated sigh at someone calling her. However, there was some concern that even Hiro in his tiered state managed to pick up on.

"uhhh sorry GoGo this was all Baymax I didn't want to call" I said in a slightly nervous voice at knowing if I said the wrong thing I would not be able to feel my arm next time I saw her.

She let out an annoyed sigh asking Baymax why he called knowing she wasn't going to get an answer form Hiro any time soon. "Hay Baymax why did you call, it's like..." she leant over to her left looking at what Hiro assumed to be a clock of some kind "god 3 AM"

Yep I'm dead was all Hiro was thinking waking her up at this time no wonder she was not in the best of moods then again she wasn't always anyway. "it's just Baymax needing recalibrate…" and once again he was cut off.

"Hiro emotional state is low and his stress levels are elevated as well as him waking up perpetrating and panting"

Hiro looked away slightly embarrassed about what Baymax was revelling to GoGo while also say no" No I told you Baymax needs recalibrating he doesn't know what he is saying"

"so Baymax you are saying Hiro had a nightmare… Why did you call me!" her voice was slightly raised and agitated towards the end of her sentence.

Baymax that said something that changed her tone instantly "He was also mumbling about Tadashi and a fire"

Hiro flinched as the burring image came right back into his mind.

"Hiro is this true" this time GoGo`s voice was soft and caring.

Hiro seeing no way out of this just sighed and lowered his head in a small amount of shame. "yeah" was all he said in a dejected voice.

There was a moment of silence where no one spoke and then it was GoGo who was first to break the silence. "I will be over in ten to fifteen minutes"

Hiro`s was startled and didn't respond for a moment but then quickly added "No wait GoGo you don't have to" but his attempted was futile as the line was already dead and GoGo was long gone as well.

There was a small silence in Hiro`s bedroom until he looked at Baymax and sighed "Now look what you've done" I sighed in a small amount of frustration.

"Have I done something wrong I followed my programing to try and help you" Baymax was slightly confused as to why I was frustrated.

"No buddy you did fine… I am satisfied with my care" I felt sorry for him as he was only doing what he thought was right I can't get mad at him.

Then in hit Hiro GoGo is coming round he stopped looking at Baymax as he waddled over to his charging station and looked around his room. It was in a small mess. Hiro reluctantly got out of his bed and was now standing looking over his room he was slowly going around his room mindlessly picking up objects out of place and putting them in the respective location.

However, Hiro`s mind was not on the task at hand but on what he would tell GoGo. Would he tell her all of the truth or just little bits? He couldn't decide. Time managed to escape him because as he looked around there was nothing out of place or untidy just the look of a slightly neat teenage room. He didn't know how long he had been cleaning his room absentmindedly but he was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a small nock on his bedroom window. This slightly startled Hiro as he jumped a little he quickly moved over to his window not wanting to keep what he thought was GoGo waiting. He peered out of his window looking in to the darkness he could see just under a lamp a small figure with a bike next to them.

He forced on a smile and waved at her, not even knowing if she could see him in the dark lighting, as he moved away from the window he quickly yet quietly flue down the stairs careful not to wake his aunt. He walked up to the door seeing GoGo stood outside now without her bike in a small hunched over stance. He looked upon her and put it down to him waking her at this time.

He quickly made his way to the door not wanting her to be outside for too long knowing her would surly get hit otherwise. He cracked the door open and once again forced a smile" Hay GoGo"

And there we go the first chapter I think it went pretty well.

I would appreciate the reviews and comments also the critical reviews are welcome and wanted to improve my writing skill so thank you all and I will hopefully see you next time.

FilmShiper out.


End file.
